Les yeux rouges
by Ali-chan et Vani-chan
Summary: Avec des yeux rouges, Yumi voyage entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Shishio arriveratil à temps pour la ramener à la lumière?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages de _Kenshin le Vagabond _ne m'appartiennent pas, il appartiennent à Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Les yeux rouges

Chapitre 1 _Le rouge_

Rouge.

Rouge comme des fleurs de sang,

Comme la vie qui s'en va.

Rouge de désespoir.

Adieu.

Un océan m'engloutit, me tire vers le bas.

Une marée, qui sommeille en moi, me prend par le cou et m'étouffe.

Je manque d'air.

Rouge.

Les bouches qui m'ont souillées, m'ont aussi laissées des plaies.

Mon corps me fait souffrir, j'ai mal.

J'ai le mal de la vie.

Je ferme les yeux et je vois rouge.

Mon cerveau en est peinturé, je ne peux fuir le rouge.

Ma maison, mon refuge.

Ma vie qui passe et qui bascule.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Rouge.

Il n'y a plus que cela.

Tout me file entre les doigts,

d'abord mon corps, puis ma vie.

Je suis sèche et vide,

Tel un désert aride.

Je veux partir loin :

Loin des hommes, loin des mains qui me touchent et m'agrippe.

Un jour, j'ai crû à l'amour.

Celui avec un cœur rouge.

Celui qui fait du bien et qui fait mal.

Celui qui dure toujours, mais juste dans la tête.

Celui qui est plein de tendresse.

Celui auquel je n'ai pas droit.

Celui qui est absent et qui me blesse.

La bougie est encore allumé.

Elle m'hypnotise.

La flamme danse seule dans la nuit.

Elle sourit.

Elle me rend malade.

Elle est pleine de lumière et d'espoir.

L'espoir m'a déserté et la flamme me rend malade.

Elle me nargue.

Elle éclaire mon chemin alors que je me suis égarée.

Je veux l'éteindre, ne plus la voir, faire face au vide.

J'étire mon bras mollement, je n'ai plus beaucoup de force.

Je ne sens plus mes doigts.

Je dois fermer la lumière, c'est devenu impératif.

Vite, je chavire.

Ma main accroche un petit pot.

Il tombe lentement.

Sa chute est longue, elle emplit mon esprit.

Le silence l'accompagne.

Le pot prend de la vitesse, sa chute accélère.

Je retiens mon souffle.

La vie n'a plus de sens.

Et puis le choc, le contact avec le sol, avec la réalité et un bruit percutant.

Le pot se brise déversant sa contenu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Les personnages de _Kenshin le Vagabond _ne m'appartiennent pas, il appartiennent à Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Les yeux rouges

Chapitre 2 _Le blanc_

Blanc.

Une poussière blanche s'élève du sol en volute.

Un nuage qui prend vie.

Une brume blanche presque palpable, qui emplit l'air de ses particules.

Une poussière d'étoiles.

La poudre blanche danse aussi, comme la flamme,

Sur la même mélodie insondable.

La blancheur s'élève poussée par des forces invisibles.

Mon cœur déraille.

Je ne peux détacher mon regard de cette brume blanche, épurée.

Blanc.

Pur comme un enfant, pure comme une vierge.

Je suis laide.

Pure comme l'air des montagnes, là où j'ai vécu, dans une autre vie, un monde à part.

Le nuage danse toujours en harmonie avec la flamme.

Le nuage me guide vers un autre monde.

Il m'ensorcelle.

J'essaie d'abandonner ce corps que je hais,

Cette forme d'humanité qui me répugne.

La vie me quitte, mais je m'accroche toujours.

Le nuage me fait signe.

Blanc.

Comme mon visage, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Un visage blanc, qui évoque la pureté, pour caché une âme enchaînée,

Un torrent oublié,

Une caverne violée,

Un cœur abîmé.

Le nuage d'étoile danse pour moi.

Adieu.

Pure, originelle, cruelle.

Cette danse a une douceur que je n'ai pas,

Cette pureté que je n'ai plus,

Cette fluidité que j'envie.

Le manque m'habite.

Et l'amour me fait cruellement défaut.

Aujourd'hui, je souffre plus que tout autre jour.

La douleur est intense.

Elle est réelle.

Autrefois, elle me visitait en rêve, elle me disait que qu'un jour elle me prendrait.

Mais je ne l'ai pas crû, pas moi.

Maintenant, c'est ma flamme intérieur qui vacille et qui menace de s'éteindre.

Et, je la laisse partir, sans remords.

Le cœur chargé de regrets.

La brume blanche se calme, s'apaise.

Elle aspire au repos.

Elle retourne vers le sol et les éclats de sa maison éclatée.

Elle hante à présent les ruines de sa demeure.

Plus jamais cette poudre n'ira se coller sur mon visage.

Elle ne masquera plus ni mon être, ni ma détresse.

Ma respiration est difficile.

La poudre est retombée dans les fragments de pot cassé.

La vie l'a quitté.

Je contemple mon œuvre, mon désastre.

C'est fini.

La brume est retombée et l'espoir s'est envolé.

J'essuie mon visage du revers de ma manche.

Je suis exténuée, à bout.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Les personnages de _Kenshin le Vagabond _ne m'appartiennent pas, il appartiennent à Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Les yeux rouges

Chapitre 3 _Le noir_

Noir.

Ma manche est recouverte d'une grande traînée noir, à présent.

J'avais oublié le charbon noir qui décorait joliment mes yeux.

Noir.

J'ai peur.

Soudain, j'ai envie que la flamme reste,

ma dernière compagne, ma complice, ma confidente, ma sœur.

Soudainement, j'ai peur du noir, de la nuit, du vide, de la mort qui m'attend.

Une peur naît en moi, mais il est déjà trop tard.

Adieu.

La flamme vacille, mais survit.

J'ai peur.

Reste petite flamme, j'ai besoin de toi, sauve-moi.

Moi.

Qui suis-je déjà?

Je me suis déjà oubliée, avalée par ma peine.

Mon nom, qu'elle est mon nom?

Je cherche, je sonde ma mémoire.

Noir.

J'oublie, je fuis.

Le gouffre est devant moi, je suis juste au bord.

Je sais que la chute me sera fatale.

Mais moi, dans le noir, qui suis-je?

Un souvenir m'inonde, un sourire, un vrai, si lointain, si différent de moi.

Oui, c'est ça.

Yumi.

Mes souvenirs furtifs s'évanouissent.

Je perds le sens de la réalité.

Je suis vide, creuse.

Noir.

Un vent invisible s'est levé.

Il veut ma lumière, ma flamme.

Je la supplie du regard de rester encore un peu.

Elle disparaît brièvement, ressort des ténèbres et puis disparaît définitivement.

Le choc me coupe le souffle.

Je suis dans le noir le plus complet, plongée dans des ténèbres peu familière.

Où suis-je?

Noir.

Oui, bien sûr, dans le noir.

Je cherche dans ma tête, je creuse.

Un client, je suis certainement chez un client.

Je me souviens à présent.

On m'a dit de me préparer.

Le client arrivera à la nuit tombée.

Je vis dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Alors où est-il?

Je sonde l'obscurité.

Je faiblis encore.

Des visages défilent sous mes yeux.

Des morceaux de vie brisée me reviennent.

La mort m'éblouit, j'ai encore peur du noir.

Yumi tombe sans connaissance, presque entièrement vidée de son sang. Un homme se tient sur le seuil de la porte, une chandelle à la main, qui éclaire le corps dévêtu. Shishio esquisse un sourire dans les ténèbres.

C'est loin d'être fini pour Yumi la Nocturne.

S.v.p. laissez-nous des reviews. C'est notre première fanfiction complète et nous aimeions vraiment connaître votre opinion!

Ali-Chan et Vani-Chan


End file.
